


Somewhere Within

by tenbfireflies



Series: Sunny & Charlie [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenbfireflies/pseuds/tenbfireflies
Summary: Charlie falls for Sunny, Sunny falls too.





	Somewhere Within

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Rape 
> 
> I hope I didn't disrespect anyone, I tried to keep it as brief as possible and you can skip over it, I don't think it's too integral to the story. 
> 
> This is my second work. I spent like 30 minutes editing this and you can either see that as a good thing or a bad thing. Also, this is set in 1918-1920's. If you like these guys check out my other story Another Love, these idiots are also in that. 
> 
> Also I'm very dumb so if there are spelling mistakes, I dunno know what to say. Enjoy!

You weren't mine until we kissed. We can say we always belonged to each other in a sense but that's a lie.

My heart belonged to someone else long before you, love. Someone with a broken smile and whose kisses tasted like whiskey and cigarettes.

But, then he was gone. Slipped through my fingers like water down a drain. And I was alone again in this big, scary world that wasn't so good to boys like us.

I tried to hide that fear with distractions. Squash it down like an overfilled trash can with drugs and sex and alcohol and that worked. Until it didn't. Until I was walking down a dark street, no destination in mind with 50 cents to my goddamn name.

Then that man, Smith, took me from the streets like a fuckin' hero like I was a damsel in distress. He said he saved me the first night at the Annex. I was sitting on the bed and he was next to me. His hand on my thigh.

I didn't say no outright, didn't think I could. But I moved my head when he tried to kiss me and when he flipped me over, ripped down my pants, I shook my head no, but I guess he didn't see that. When he saw the tears he licked them off my cheeks.

I learned that day that you can come even if you didn't wanna, even if it made you sick. Your dick couldn't tell the difference.

  
It was lonely in the Annex for a while, the only people I talked to were my trainers or the doctors and they never were much for conversation. Usually, they would just outright ignore me after the first ten minutes of whatever bullshit training we were doing that day.

I was alone, scared like I had been my whole life. Even when I was younger and things weren't the worst yet, still bad. Thunder and lighting every night in the next room. Booming voices, then the crack of skin meeting skin. Loud thump against the wall. I hid under my bed and cried into my pillow until everything was quiet and I didn't have to be scared anymore.

Then you showed up and I wanted to be your friend. It wasn't even about sex at first, I swear. I had just gotten so tired of talking to the reflection in my mirror that someone else was exciting in itself. I wanted someone I could talk to, someone who'd understand.

You hated me. I didn't know why. Maybe you thought I was here by choice or something like I was just volunteering like I wanted this when you so clearly didn't. Maybe you hated the fact that I could be so positive in a place so bleak.

I called you Sunny because you always looked so gloomy.

You cracked, eventually. It took a while, months of me slowly but surely picking away at all the pieces until you could smile at me. And that first smile, love I swear, it made my heart skip. I didn't know this at the time, but I was fallin', fuck I was fallin' hard.

  
Anything I could do to make you laugh or smile or just not be so fuckin' down, I tried. Jokes, anecdotes, anything to make you happier, make you feel safe and happy around me. And I saw that maybe you needed a friend too.

But you were falling too, even if we couldn't tell at the time. It was in the way you always picked me up if you won a fight and vice versa. In the way, you tended to my bruises and split lips, back when I actually had to worry about such things. The way I'd catch you staring at my lips when you thought I couldn't see.

We danced around each other like we did every other day when we sparred. We'd get close to the fire, then pull back just before we got burned. And that worked for a while. Until it didn't.

You got too close, love, and they saw that. Those fuckers they took you away. Did things to you. Injected you with stuff that made your head hurt for months. Gave you the powers they promised the both of us at the beginning of all this. Did the same to me.

They told me I would never get sick again, wouldn't bruise, barely bleed, and couldn't die. Those words didn't actually sink in until months later on the battlefield, but that's a story for another day.

  
When you got back, I held you in arms and you clutched my sides, face buried in my neck, your tears running down my bare chest. You gripped my waist so tight, I was afraid it would bruise, then I remembered I don't do that anymore.

So I pulled you closer, tighter, and you followed my lead and squeezed harder around my torso.

We got shipped out to Germany four months after that. Not really much warning. Just a quick, 'pack your things. You're goin' to war.' And that was that.

I had never held a gun, let alone shot one before. My hands shook when they first gave the rifle to me. Sure, I'd fought a lot, that's all we fuckin' did at the Annex, but fighting someone and shooting them were two different things.

The other soldiers called you 'nip' and 'chink'. I wanted to shove my fist down all their throats, and I would, for you. Anything for you.

But you told me to calm down. You told me to 'use your goddamn head, chickenshit.' So I left it alone, and I let you prove all those fuckers wrong.

And we did.

We had fought together every other day in the Annex for two years. We fought like an intricate dance. Flips and kicks, me punching people your way, you kick the shit out of them. It worked for us.  
People started looking at us differently.

Before we were seen as experiments of sorts. We weren't exactly soldiers, we carried ourselves differently, more guarded. We answered to our handlers, not to CO's. The other soldiers didn't exactly trust us at first, you especially. But then we did awesome shit and they started talking to us. Asking us questions. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" "How come you don't scar?" "Why y'all always sittin' so close? You guys a buncha fags?" I punched him in the jaw. Our handler beat me with a tire iron until I bled for that one.

But the war was fine, it was monotonous. And I always simmered beneath the surface so it was a good way to relieve all that stress. Out in country, it's different. You can get away with a lot more. Two fellas can sit next to each other, one leaning their head on the other's shoulder and it was fine. Just a good soldier letting his brother in arms rest. We used that excuse for a while. I was just tired. If my hand found yours in the night on watch, well, I was just reaching out for comfort, you know. And when we held hands in those trenches, listening to never-ending gunfire, sitting in the cold, wet mud we were both safe and with each other and I could feel you.

Then you got shot and my world turned black and white for a few hours. After I dragged you back to the trenches I went back and I crossed enemy lines and I fucked up anything I saw in those trenches. I punched in faces, felt there bones and teeth break against my knuckles, splitting open the skin on my hands. I didn't hear their screams for help. I saw them run and I chased them. I snapped necks, I punched through stomachs, I gouged in eyeballs. I didn't stop until every kraut motherfucker was dead.

It was bloody and messy and by the end of it my heart was racing and I didn't feel better. My hands were sore and sticky with blood. The worst part of it all was I couldn't explain why I did it. I couldn't put the feelings I felt into words, couldn't describe the pain and anger and fear that rushed through my body when I saw you hit the ground. And the incessant need to go over there and find the bastard who put that bullet in your brain.

When I went back the General or whoever the fuck chewed me out, yelled until his face was red, spit flying everywhere. I was stupid, now they know our location, like they didn't before. I didn't care, I wasn't even listening. Just stared at some piece of brain on the ground next to my boot, or at least I thought it was brain. It was pink and kinda bloody. Like bloody bubblegum.

General Whoever the fuck was still yelling when I saw your still body in the medical bay. I walked away while he was talking, and I guess whatever he was saying wasn't that important anyway because no one stops me from rushing up to your side on the bed. It's the opposite really, people seemed to be parting as I walked.

  
I kneeled down beside you and you looked almost peaceful with all the blood on your face.

You woke up two days later. Bandages around your head, my name was the first thing on your lips when you opened your eyes.  
You found me on the outskirts of camp, pissing. You snuck up on me, because you're so fucking good at that, and said a little joke that had me jumpin' outta my skin, not that I'd ever admit that to you ever.

"Anymore than two shakes and your just playing with it." Your voice was scratchy and rough from disuse and it did something to me low in my belly. I turned around and you looked... alive. Your eyes were deepened and tired, but they had a light in them and you had a smile on your face. That beautiful, dopey smile that made my stomach flip.

I hugged you tightly, while also being cautious of your head and it took us a few seconds too long to separate. And when we pulled away your face was changed, it was pulled tight, and you kept me close our chests almost touching. Then I saw your eyes dart to my lips and that was it, you'd caught me in a trap you didn't even know you set.

It was soft at first, the kiss. It was hesitant, I was hesitant. Then you just said fuck it I guess and you surged forward and caught my lips and for a second, it was just us. You and me in this big universe. If my eyes had been open, I'm sure I would've seen stars around us, not the Germanic wilderness.

When we pulled apart, you rested your bandaged forehead against mine, breathless. I don't even think we knew then, what exactly this was, but we did know was it was just us, you and me, against this whole world. And I wasn't planning on letting the world win.


End file.
